


Hodnes Laik Uf.

by SkaiLia



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Arkadia, F/F, Flowers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kabby, Pain, Polis, Smut, Trust, happiness, love soothes pain, relationship, season3finale, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaiLia/pseuds/SkaiLia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>''The moon was like a torch for the night walkers, guiding them to their destiny. Like a free light which they paid for with nothing.''</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The scars still freshly mark his wrists, he remembered everything he did. All the pain he caused being under influence of the chip. He hated himself as the memories came back like a thousand voices crying out. The pain was unbearable and despite the other people in the room, he did not hear them nor saw them. He was so lost in misery of his memories that it was like he was entranced and stared into darkness as the images flashed in his head every time he blinked.  
  
  
The memory that left the biggest scars in his heart was nearly ending Bellamy's life. He could not believe that he was prepared to kill one of the people he loved the most. He was like the son he never had. He was not only the best guard, but his right hand. He became extremely attached to him and even thought of losing him made his heart ache in a deep pain. As he remembered all the horrible things he has done he could not keep his emotions in any longer.  
  
  
His actions belonged to the man who killed three hundred and twenty people (many more, but he lost count and had no desire to keep up with the numbers) and he wasn't him anymore. He swore to never be the cold hearted diplomatic monster that he once was.  
  
  
As his emotions spilled he tried to hide them. He tried to cover his face to hide the pain, the shame and the embarrassment of people seeing him so fragile yet so weak. Silence filled the room as the only thing echoing in everyone's ears were his cries and sobs which sounded like prayers and pleads for forgiveness. Soon not only his palms were soaked with sorrow, tears but his soul was bleeding with grief and shame. All he wanted to do was to hide in the corner and drown in his own tears as every tear held painful to recall memory which will haunt him forever.  
  
  
Through his blur and tears his eyes held he saw a shadow which was so familiar to him. It was somehow comforting as well as a sense of warmth crossed his mind for a split second, but overpowering shame soon took over as he lost interest in the shadow that outlined the perfect person he hoped it was. He was back with his thoughts taking over everything.  
  
  
The strong shield he worked so hard to build and strengthen for years to avoid spilling his emotions and showing weakness has finally shattered into a million little pieces that reflected in the man he was before. That shield he built was the last miniature piece that still held the memory of the man he once was.  
  
  
As the shadow became bigger he knew that someone was near him. He could almost hear her breath next to his ear. It was like a lullaby he would fall asleep to in seconds. It came closer and closer and the noise became perspicuous and easy yet so hard to understand why is it nearing him.  
  
  
All of the sudden he felt a touch which struck him like a lightening he tensed as he felt her warmth travel down his shoulder. She wanted to explore him as much as she could as she feared he would disappear again before she could get the chance to even memorise the outline of his face. She was consumed with desire to touch him and soothe his pain to tell him that it was alright. That she was there. They were both alright. He turned around to face her, his hands exploring the soft material of her shirt that he missed so much.  
  
  
Finally, he faced her. His teary eyes stared into her soft cinnamon brown eyes filled with pain and sadness. From now on he promised himself to do anything to erase the look of pain and sadness that filled her eyes. He hated that she was in pain and if he could sell his soul for her to be happy and see her eyes twinkle he would. Her eyes came to his face exploring his bruises careful not to add too much pressure as she would hate to cause him any more pain than she already did. She didn't know what it was but she felt butterflies wake up from long time of relief and longing to see him. The feeling that she has when she sees he is very difficult to explain and almost unexplainable as she has very little knowledge in this herself.  
  
  
As she touched his face, his expression hardened desperately trying to hide the pain he was in but it softened as she spoke to him, her voice shaky and hard to understand but he out of all people would always understand her.  
  
  
''Marcus...'' She whispered as her tears trailed down her face, leaving her face and dripping down onto her clothes. But fragile yet so beautiful Abby didn't care as she was struggling to get her words together as million thoughts ran through her head.  
  
  
''Marcus, I...am...so sorry'' She continued as he wrapped his hands tightly around her inhaling her scent. Her beautiful scent which he knew only his Abigail could smell like. Sweet and the most intoxicating smell from which he was convinced he could get high off.  
She buried her face in his chest and as she could hear and feel his heart beating faster as she buried her face deeper in his chest and inhaled his shirt. She knew that smell can only ever belong to Marcus Kane.  
  
  
His heart beats calmed her down as his shirt soaked up her tears as he hugged her tighter. Even if people who surrounded them tried to get a peak of their faces, they wouldn't be able to as they both were so buried into each others chests as tight as they could. They were a perfect fit and the way their bodies fit together is like two puzzle pieces.  
  
  
''I love you Abigail.. God... I love you so much...'' he whispered in a hushed voice as he was aware of the audience enjoying the show.  
  
  
A wide smile appeared on her lips as she let out a giggle. A rosy blush became visible on her cheeks as Marcus' heart fluttered and her voice, her presence, her exhilarating scent soothed his pain in seconds. He could feel her eyelashes flutter against his chest as he found comfort in that.  
  
  
''Marcus, baby... I love you too...'' She whispered into his chest as she forced herself to release him. The second they parted, she regretted her decision, she heard him sigh at the loss of contact and suddenly she craved him like a sweet, divine chocolate bar. She just needed him physically and emotionally.  
  
  
He stared at her desperately, with warmth in his eyes until he couldn't resist anymore. He genuinely felt like he was going to go insane if he didn't hug her, if he didn't get to hold her, if she wasn't there with him. He crashed his lips against hers in a split second. Abby was astonished by his actions, but she wanted it as much as he did. She pulled him closer as he enveloped her and kissed her lips before she parted her mouth slightly letting him invade her mouth, but there was nothing else to invade she belonged to him. And only him.  
  
  
He savoured and explored as if she was a map and he was a tourist wanting to take a glimpse of everything. She deepened their kiss, letting her hands go under his shirt. His torso was so mellow and cosy. Her finding the warmth his body offered her as she was cold, he made her warm up.  
  
  
He let his hands fall behind her and slowly made his way down her back and massaging in a motion which made her shiver at the comforting motion he was rubbing her back. She felt relieved and relaxed where ever he laid his hands on.  
  
  
As much as they wished they were each others source of oxygen, they had to gasp for air. She slid her hands down his wrists and found bandages. She looked bewildered and it was like she was staring at a puzzle which she did not have the ability to solve as she powerlessly stared at the soft white material with confusion.  
  
  
''Are you...okay?'' He whispered as she tilted her head slightly to meet his apprehensive gaze full of worry and concern.  
  
  
''How did you get these?'' She began to examine the bandages, switching to her doctor mode.  
  
  
''I.. amm... some grounders tortured me to attain their command of getting everyone to the City of Light'' He said, looking totally blank, anxious and worrying whether he was able to keep his face as hard and impassive as possible for Abby to believe him.  
  
  
She hugged him tightly.'' You have been through so much, you need to rest.'' she kissed him and felt his pepper beard ghosting over her cheek. He kissed her forehead as she captured his hand and laced their fingers together as she lead him to the other room she believed they were staying in.  
  
  
Maybe it was for the best that she did not remember harming love of her life because not only It will destroy her emotionally but she would never be able to forgive herself.


	2. Night walkers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''The moon was like a torch for the night walkers, guiding them to their destiny. Like a free light which they paid for with nothing.''

That night seemed to drag like thousand years of what seemed like eternity. Marcus couldn't sleep and if he could glue his eyelids together he would but the overwhelming events didn't let his brain rest as he stared into deep darkness above him.  
  
Abby had her body pressed alongside him as close as she could because she wanted to feel him beside her. She wanted to feel his heart beating to reassure her self that he was alive. On any other night his heart beating would be a lullaby to her ears. A song of angelic birds filling her ears as she would slowly drift into deep sleep, but not this time. This time it's different and she didn't like it.  
  
She turned to him sensing that he was awake. In the pitch black darkness she saw his eyelashes flutter as if trying to process the events of this adventurous period of time, she thought. She sat up looking at him confused as her eyes gave out her worry.  
  
He lit the candle beside their bed and turned to face her. He looks down at her, his mouth slightly parted, eyes misty brown full of assurance and promise. They stare at each other for some time which seemed like hours but nether of them protested. They both found comfort in each others eyes.  
  
He could read her eyes like an open book which he knew of by heart. Speaking, for them was an unnecessary matter as they could understand each other from just looking at each other.  
  
He had his eyes locked on hers as he leaned down and kissed her- so slow, so sweet, so tender. Sensing that something was wrong Abby broke from the kiss and stared at him, her eyes full of questions he did not have the ability to answer.  
  
He stood up and marched towards the enormous window. He stared helplessly at the stars. He loved night sky because stars reminded him of thousand diamonds which he would spend endless years counting and never finish. To him stars seemed so pleasing yet so unreachable.  
  
That night he learned an important lesson; that most beautiful things can not be touched yet how wrong it was considering he had the most beautiful diamond peacefully snoring.  
  
The moon was like a torch for the night walkers, guiding them to their destiny. Like a free light which they paid for with nothing. He thought it was incredible that the most beautiful things in life were for free, because on the Ark everything was limited as well as calculated.  
  
He wondered why he never noticed those beautiful views as he was so spell bounded by the resplendent and ravishing beauty that he didn't hear that Abby was slowly approaching him.  
  
Abby waited for Marcus to say something but he didn't. So she took a deep breath and spoke. ''Marcus say something? Talk to me...'' She murmured under hear breath, as she heard those words come out of her mouth, instantaneously she regretted saying them. She knew how hard it is for both of them. Predominantly him.  
  
''What do you want me to say ?'' he snapped at her, instantly regretting raising his voice at her. Quickly, he brushed regret from his mind and kept going because he couldn't show anymore weakness than he already did. He was weak and he hated it.  
  
He turned to her and continued. ''What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you how shattered and frail I am, or do you want me to tell you how I don't know who I am anymore ? How I am tired of everything. It would be easier if I died.'' he spoke almost shouting now.  
  
She looked appalled as if she just saw a ghost. She was speechless and couldn't process words as the only thing that looped in her mind was the word 'died'.  
  
''In case you haven't perceived, you aren't the only one who is going through this. I am suffering too and the pain is almost unbearable and too sore to comprehend. I tortured my own daughter.'' She shouted back her voice shaky as tears she was holding back threatened to spill.  
  
She stormed out of their room and slammed the door behind her careless of others being able to hear them fight.  
  
He was left there alone. He thought that's how it should be. He thought that no one should be around him because all he did was cause harm to others.  
  
Realisation hit him hard that he wasn't the only one going through this and he shouldn't have acted as selfish as he did because even though Abby does not know what she did to him. She has certainly been through more than he could ever conceptualize.  
  
He went to find her, as his eyes searched the area despairingly. When he thought all the hope was lost his eyes found her staring out in the woods and sobbing He came behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Enveloping her into his embrace.  
  
''I am so sorry. Abigail, I am such a selfish and idiotic man'' he whispered inhaling her intoxicating scent to the exclusion to everything else.  
  
''You know I hate it when you call me Abigail.'' She giggled turning around and burring her face deep into his chest.  
  
When she is with him all her worries are obliterated. She's there in this moment with him and nothing else matters. Her unsteady breaths mixed with the sound of his heart beating filled the air.  
  
''Okay, Doctor Griffin what do you want me to call you then.'' He laughed in her hair, relieved that the tension was gone now.  
  
''You call me whatever you want Kane, but not Abigail.'' She let out a giggle but shortly after shivered as the cold autumn breeze hit her exposed arms he tightened his grip and let out a chuckle.  
  
''Okay sunshine, let's get you inside.'' A genuine smile appeared on his lips as she pulled away wiping long forgotten tears on her cheeks. He kissed her forehead and led her inside to their room.  
  
They both laid down and as he blew out the candle it became pitch black. Nether of them saw anything just the outlines of each others features. Moonlight shone on her face as she buried herself into his embrace, slowly drifting to peaceful sleep.  
  
''Goodnight, Abigail'' He said humour visible on his face as he was sure that she was sleeping but to his surprise she wasn't. She didn't let him have the pleasure of knowing that she was awake so instead she smiled to her self.  
  
As the moon shone on her face,he realised that it was a torch to guide the night walker that he was to his destiny which was her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the long wait. I was so busy with my studies and all different things occurred. So I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to update shortly.


	3. Your hair looks better when it's down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot about this fan fiction, this is a very light one. I tried to make it almost romantic but the pain is still there and the only way to move forward is to learn ho to deal with it.

As the morning sun shone on her face and outlined her features, he stared at her and found himself losing every last trace of pain which was like a shadow fading further and further away. Even if it was just for that moment in time. Her features were so relaxed and peaceful he wished she was dreaming a blissful dream but he highly doubted that.  
  
He stroked her face, and tucked loose strands of the golden hair behind her ear ever so carefully, aware of how fragile sleep and peace was for them now. Every little noise or crack would sometimes make her eyes flash open, scanning the surroundings for danger.  
  
He didn't know what time it was, he assumed it was early as the sun had only just risen. He wasn't tired,no. His mind was filled with the events from the previous week like hundreds of movies which were played all at the same time. It was indeed impossible to stop. Whenever he closed his eyes, he would see it all over again, and it would seem so real that he would do anything for the pain to fade and for the memories to just go.  
  
The only comfort was the woman who somehow harvested love for him, he did not know why or how she could love someone like him. He never knew and his tongue never turned to say those words to her when she looked so innocent and her eyes were full of hope and that twinkle whenever they made eye contact. He was dumbfounded.  
  
''Why do you love me, Abigail?'' he whispered to no one, the only time he asked her that question was when she was asleep as he was sure as hell she wouldn't hear him.  
  
She moved closer to him and he stiffed as if his whole world stopped spinning. He looked bewildered as he feared that he had disturbed the precious sleep that woman needed. He sighed in relief as he mentally hugged himself that she would get those extra minutes of being somewhere better than they were now.  
  
Her eyes flashed open, and she stared at him radiating warmth and comfort. He stopped playing with her hair as soon as he saw them cinnamon eyes searching for his. He looked at her softly and kissed her forehead and for a brief second she felt him kiss the memories away, but as soon as his lips disconnected from her forehead, she felt them flood her brain like an ocean flooding that little piece of land which was still dry and unharmed.  
  
''Good morning.'' she whispered as she snuggled closer into his chest, breathing in that sweet scent mixed with sweat, which told the whole story of his nightmares she assumed.  
  
''Morning, beautiful'' he answered, kissing her hair as it tickled his face for a second, he pulled away enjoying the sensation of her being so close to him. She giggled and kissed his chest with a thank you for the compliment. His face lit up with joy and life. He learned that her giggle could light up his whole world while it was at its darkest times with no hope for light.  
  
''How did you sleep?'' He asked, concerned. ''No nightmares?'' he added with a slightest hope of her saying no it was as blissful as her face looked while she was sleeping.  
  
''No, actually. To my surprise, I didn't have any nightmares, not that I recall, but it still doesn't solve the nightmare we are in right now.'' She sighed as her thoughts went to how they were going to get down from the tower and how to deal with the aftermath.  
  
''Abigail, this right here is the best dream I have ever had, I never even fantasized to be this close to you.'' He smiled with a sad smile as he mentally listed hundred reasons why he shouldn't deserve her.  
  
''Marcus, this is not a dream my dear. This is the reality and you are the best reality, I could wish for.'' She held him close and her hand had gotten lost in his thick hair massaging his scalp to force her point.  
  
'' No, Abigail. I don't deserve you. I will never deserve your love.'' He said sadly and looked down feeling embarrassed about how much pain he caused her yet she still lets him touch her. ''I don't deserve for you to let me touch you the way I do.'' he continued with a sad laugh about how true it seemed in his head.  
  
''Stop, Marcus. No one has ever touched me like you do, I never experienced that sensation before you. When you touch me, my skin is on fire. I hold my breath because I have never thought anyone could ever have that effect on me.'' She blurted out as if she had it all written down in her head and she had been saying it over and over again. She said it with so much force and confidence which would make him believe her words.  
  
He looked at her puzzled, searching for an answer to the question he never asked. His eyes had a slight hint of hope which was all she needed for now to believe that they both will be okay. They will figure this out.  
  
'' You don't even want to know what you do to me, you keep me sane and make my brain lose every last bit of sanity that was left. I would be lying if I said that I am not crazy about you.'' He admitted and began to search for his clothes to begin a fresh day full of challenges and obstacles they had to overcome in order to rebuild something which would be a society.  
  
She grinned helplessly, climbing onto his back while he laced his shoe laces with a struggle because she deliberately wanted to slow him down, although she knew that there was no time for jokes, but even if it wasn't so humorous and nether of them actually laughed it was something to hold on to. ''I didn't know a small woman like me would have such a tremendous effect on the big Marcus Kane.'' she laughed for the matter of fact to enforce the difference in height, not power. They were equal and they always will be equal in power.  
  
He turned around to face her teasingly smug face, slight hint of pain which he would expect to be overpowering any other emotion. ''Do you want me to help you get dressed, Doctor Griffin?'' He deliberately brushed the previous sentence off as if she hadn't even said it. He teased with the doctor title her all the time, sometimes it would be chancellor.  
  
She sat on the edge of the bed looking at him with shock and amusement. ''Yes please Councillor Kane.'' She said while putting her clothes on, he reached for her socks kneeling down on one knee placed her tiny foot on his knee and put the sock on her foot repeating the same action with the other one. She stared at him, surprised at how affectionate, he actually was.  
  
He reached for her shoes while she braided her hair into a braid so the hair wouldn't bother her for the rest of the day. He glanced at her disappointed for the briefest moment before she would catch him staring at her. However,she noticed, she touched his shoulder, getting his attention. ''What is it Marcus?'' She asked, worried, mentally scolding herself for asking him such a stupid question. He let out a noise which sounded like a laugh or some sort of amusement about her worrying gaze. She exhaled sensing that it's nothing serious and continued braiding her hair, still waiting for an answer to the question she asked seconds ago.  
  
''I like your hair better when it's down.'' He said without lifting his head as he was so concentrated lacing her shoe laces ever so carefully and neatly.  
  
She let out a sad laugh and considered letting it down, but then it would bother her all day. '' Marcus, I am not here to obey your pointless orders, you won't even see me for most of the day as I will be busy and letting my hair down would only bother me.'' She explained serious but with a hint of humour as she found the whole thing so stupid.  
  
He stared at her with puppy eyes and stood up offering both of his hands. She placed her small palms into his and he pulled her up. She smiled at him for a split second before leading the way to the door. before she got the chance to open the door he pulled the elastic hair band out of her hair, letting her hair untangle its self from being so neatly put together.  
  
She turned around instantly giving him a glare that would make his blood run cold back on the arc, but not now. He found himself giving her his victory smile for a split second before nodding. '' Chancellor Griffin, your hair looks better when it's down.'' He teased and slid the hair band up his wrist so she wouldn't be able to snatch it out oh his hand. ''Seriously, Marcus?'' She sighed as he can be such a child sometimes when he wants to get things done his way.  
  
''I am deadly serious Abby.'' He opened the door for her and ushered her out hinting that it's the end of the conversation. She sighed and gave him her deadly glare, he knows they would have a conversation about it later, but he didn't care he was happy for a moment. Moments like this were soothing his pain and hopefully hers too.  
  
They will never be able to forget, but learning to live with it is a step they aim to make.  
  
They both stepped out of the room to face the day full of challenges. Clarke appeared from around the corner and gave her mother a quick hug before stepping to give one to Marcus. When she released him she noticed an elastic hair tie around his wrist and stared at him, puzzled with a hint of amusement playing on her lips.  
  
Marcus searched for Abby, but she waved him off, leaving him to deal with the embarrassing explanation which he owed Clarke.  
  
He mentally noted down to have a chat with Abby about the embarrassing situation she left him before nodding at Clarke and disappearing in search for Bellamy.  
  
Little things like this are a way to move forward.


	4. a bracelet, a representation, a piece of Abigail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very light chapter before they start rebuilding society and work out things with grounders and start living. Well living until the radiation hits them. However they will work something out so keep your eyes peeled for upcoming chapters. I don't know whether you enjoy that I make the chapters really light and romantic of some sort, but I like them. As I think little things like this help them cope with the pain.

As the day went on Abby busied herself to tend as many injured grounders and her own people as she could. She was exhausted but pushed herself to help the majority, most just needed an explanation and some sort of condolence. Some needed to understand that it wasn't them, that they weren't in control of their body.  
  
Of course she and Marcus needed to understand that too, they both needed to understand that it wasn't them. They would never. She quickly brushed them thoughts away and focused on what needed to be done. She tended and listened to what felt like endless stitches, stories, horrors, deaths.  
  
She didn't see Marcus since she left him to deal with Clarke, she smiled at the thought and wondered what he had said to her. Her hair was everywhere, and she wanted to just shout for Marcus and get that hair tie from him. She knew that polite or forceful wouldn't get that stupid hair band. It would be so much easier if she had her hair back, in a pony tail or braid. She sighed, but couldn't help the smile perking her lips.  
  
When she tended almost everyone, she decided to check up on Marcus to find him, Bellamy, and the rest of his guard fixing the elevator. She wondered if they had any luck, when Marcus turned around and his face displayed hope and excitement which he tried to suppress. She mirrored his expression and led them away from his men.  
  
''I take from your pleased face that we will get down from this goddamn tower.'' She said, hopeful and impatient for his answer because clean water supply was running out and she worried about the patients not getting the right treatment as she didn't have any equipment with her. She did the best she could with the things they had, which wasn't a lot, in fact, it was less that a half she had back at the Arkadia.  
  
''Grounders are surprisingly helpful, they almost fixed the elevator so hopefully tonight we will get down.'' he said, suppressing the smile growing on his lips as he played with her hair.  
  
''You know, your hair does look good when it's down.'' he looked at her annoyingly pleased in her opinion. ''Give me the hair tie back, I told you, it's bothering me.'' She sighed reaching for his wrist, aware of the bandages that were almost hanging off his wounds. She looked at him with a pained look as the only person she forgot to tend was Marcus.  
  
''I need to look at these, come with me.'' She quickly switched to her doctor mode and started leading him to the place she was working at which held clean bandages and water.  
  
''Abby, I am fine, I will let you look at them before we go sleep, deal?'' he untangled his fingers from her hair and considered giving her the hair band, but refused as he loved her hair and he wasn't going to give her the pleasure that she won over him. She looked at him serious, her eyes full of worry which she tried to hide. ''Okay, can I at least have the hair tie back. Marcus I am serious it is annoying me. Please.'' she came closer to him almost whispering the whole sentence as she didn't want any eyes on them.  
  
He smiled at how her tone was begging him to give it to her, but he wasn't going to give it up even if it would cost her being mad at him. ''If I am going to give it to you, you will put your hair up. I don't want that.'' he whispered back looking directly at her. She looked at him as her eyes were burning a hole in him. ''I am the Chancellor, you obey my orders and fulfil my needs, and right now my only need is for you to give me the hair tie.'' she shot back, getting annoyed with him. She saw his eyes drop to the hair band and instantly knew that she won.  
  
''I wish I could do that, Doctor Griffin.'' He whispered into her hair leaving her to stand there. She rolled her eyes and left to check on patients.  
  
When the guards finally fixed the elevator, everyone cheered and Abby sighed in relief. They gave priority to the most injured people to go first. then when the tower cleared Abby and Marcus were the last ones to get down. She stepped into the elevator and figured that if she didn't talk to Marcus, maybe he would give her the damn hair tie. She needed to find another hair tie for moments like this.  
  
Marcus stepped in right behind her and gave her a half smile before stepping behind her and massaging the tension that weighed on her shoulders from today. She wanted to brush his hands off, but instead she leaned into his touch and visibly relaxed as she felt all the stress disappear. '' You had a long day.'' he rubbed harder and held her steady.  
''I am not talking to you, Marcus.'' she hummed, her words hard to understand as she let herself drown into the indulgence of his hands wandering around her back. He let out a muffled laugh and released her as the elevator stopped and the door slowly opened.  
  
As the door opened, a cold breeze made her cheeks rosy colour and pushed her hair back. Her golden strands danced together behind her. She smiled at Marcus and went to check on her patients, which was the biggest number she ever had.  
  
As he watched Abby leave, he made his decision to never give back her hair tie as it was like a bracelet, a representation, a piece of Abigail which he would always have with him.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, all reviews welcome. This is my first ever shot of writing a fan fiction so I was very nervous about posting it and would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for your time. I hope to update it soon :)


End file.
